ByeBye, Brother
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: **FOR YINANDYANG235's "KISSHU CONTEST"** Kisshu's sister drops in for a visit to stir some trouble with her brother, who she hates. Or does she?


**Hello! This is my entry for YinandYang235's "Kisshu Contest"!!  
Prompt chosen:**

What if Kisshu had a twin sister? What if she was even more deadly than Kisshu at his absolute best? What if she came to Earth in search of her brother, who she seems to want dead?

**Personally, I think I missed the point by a mile and a half, but I still think it came out pretty good.... And Incase anyone cares, Yuurei means "Phantom" in Japanese. Oh well, Read and Review!!**

* * *

The soft beeps of the computer were the only sound in area of the alien ruins. Of course, it was typical for Pai to be up at such an absurd hour doing research, so no one questioned it that particular night. But, there was indeed something out of the ordinary that night. It was not Pai's trained hand on the computer, as everyone thought it was.

The hand was equally skilled to Pai's, but had long, boney fingers which were proportionate to the lanky frame of the body it belonged to. Long, forest green hair that seemed to cascade like a waterfall from her scalp to frame her abnormally pale face and curiously long ears. Two topaz eyes were set on her face like shimmering jewels expressing every emotion that was forbidden to be shown on her cool and calculating face.

"Where are you, Kish?" she muttered to herself trying one more combination on the computer. Two louder beeps sounded from the computer and the alien girl smiled, "Gottcha."

Meanwhile, on Earth, Pudding had just barely missed an attack from the Alien's Chirima Animal, "Stop being a bad boy, Taru-taru!"

Tart narrowed his eyes in embarassment, vaguely diguised as anger, "Stop calling Taru-Taru! My name is Taruto!"

Pai called out as he sent his lightning attack straight at Minto, but this was cleverly blocked by Zakuro who met Pai's even gaze with her own, both silently daring each other to blink.

Kisshu took a swing at Ichigo with his Dragon swords, which narrowly missed her candy pink dress. She gasped in surprise while he smirked his infamous smirk, "You know, Kitten, my offer still stands."

He unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so she was facing him. In the same instant, he slid his arm around her thin waist, "Run away with me to paradise."

Ichigo involuntarily shivered in disgust and terror. She met his hopeful gold gaze, "I'd sooner die." She hissed.

Before Kisshu had time to respond to the cold rejection, a purple light flew past both the Aliens and the Mew Mews causing them all to jump in surprise. The purple light continued on its path until it hit the Chirima Animal who shrieked in pain as it disintegrated into nothingness.

Every jaw, both Alien and Mew Mew, fell open in that moment. In the silence of their shock, a cold, sadistic laugh was heard. All three of the Alien boys shivered in recognition of the voice.

"Well, well I hate to break-up such a lovely party, but it's too much fun!" Sounded the voice of the lanky, green haired alien who teleported so she was facing both parties.

Shocked silence engulfed the group, until Tart broke the silence with an excited yell, "Oneesama!!"

He flung himself at the older alien girl and latched his legs around her neck with his arms around her head, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

She chuckled in amusement and brought her hand up to ruffle Tart's hair affectionately, "Good to see you too, Taruto."

Her eyes lightened in excitement when they moved toward Pai, "Pai-senpai! Long time no see!"

Pai nodded disinterestedly, "Yuurei ."

The girl, Yuurei, feigned hurt and put a hand over her heart, "Wow, I am definitely feeling the love over here, Pai!"

Pai didn't even dignify the remark with a response. She shifted her gaze to the Mew Mews and exclaimed, "Ah! And you must be the famous, or, probably more accurately, infamous Tokyo Mew Mew."

She peeled Tart off the side of her head and set him gently on the ground and started circling the Mew Mews. The three Alien boys tensed as a thousand scenarios flashed in each of their minds of her killing the Mew Mews right then and there. Yuurei laughed, "You sure as hell do not look like warriors! Pai-senpai! How have you been losing to a bunch of pre-teen, mutant, human girls in skimpy clothes?"

She continued to circle the girls, until she stopped in front of Ichigo and examined her with scrutinizing eyes, "You're the Mew's leader, Mew Ichigo, correct?"

Ichigo nodded timidly, obviously intimidated by Yuurei.

Yuurei circled Ichigo examining every inch of her twice over before smirking and calling out, "You know she's not as bad as I originally thought, Kisshu." She reached her hand out to touch Ichigo's shoulder, "Just a few minor adjustments and-"

Kisshu flew at Yuurei pushing her away from Ichigo with so much force that it knocked her off her feet.

Kisshu's shoulders were heaving from his deep breathing and his eyes were wild, "Don't you ever try to touch Ichigo again!"

Yuurei laughed, "Well look who's trying to play the Knight in Shining Armor! You never were much of a prince, my brother."

Lettuce gasped, "B-brother? Y-you t-two are r-related?"

Yuurei looked at Lettuce as if she had suddenly sprouted a third head, "Yes… Kisshu and I are fraternal twins. You can't see the resemblance?"

Now that she had mentioned it, the fact that they were related made perfect sense. Their hair was the exact same shade of green. Their eyes were the same color topaz. And, if that weren't enough, they shared the same devilish smirk.

Even in personality, they were not complete opposites. Though, it was obvious that Yuurei was the more sardonic of the pair, they both shared the same sense of humor. And both appeared to be stubborn and proud.

Yuurei smirk grew wider, "You really care for the girl so much that you would even consider challenging me? If that is you're wish, then so be it! It's about time I killed you anyway, you cause such a nuisance to Deep Blue-sama . He even said so himself!"

She summoned up her weapon, a large double-ended sword that was almost as tall as her entire body. She held it in the ready position, daring Kisshu to accept her challenge.

Kisshu took a threatening step forward, but Pai put a hand on his shoulder, "Kish, think about this. You and I both know Yuurei could beat you easily."

Kisshu closed his eyes in frustration, "And people have been waving that fact in my face my entire life. I'm doing this for my love for Ichigo and my pride."

Pai sighed, "Kish, there is no pride in a dead man."

Kisshu let out a shaky breath, "I know."

Tart inched his way to his role model and pulled on her blood red skirt, "Yuurei-oneesama?"

Yuurei turned her head and let her gaze soften as she looked at the young alien who she always thought of as a younger brother. Sometimes, to her, Tart seemed like the only family she had. Her mother and father had died long ago and it's not like Kisshu wanted anything to do with her. Not when they were growing up, and certainly not now. He would often deny her existence and that really made her grow to hate him. And, yet, she still loved her slightly older brother, even though she hated the fact that he ignored her. But, just then, when she saw the burning hate in her brother's eyes directed at her, the hopeful child in Yuurei, who wanted nothing more than for her brother to love her, hug her, play with her, and take care of her, died. She was replaced by a cold-hearted monster who wanted nothing more than to prove that she did not need anyone, especially not Kisshu.

"Yes, Taruto?" she sighed.

"Are you really going to kill, Kish? I mean he is a baka, but does he really need to die?" He asked, his childish innocence causing Yuurei's icy-heart to melt slightly. How she envied Tart! She wished that she could remember a time when she was innocent enough to ask a question like that.

A tear slipped down Yuurei's cheek, "No, Tart. I don't think I could, not today."

Yuurei made her weapon disappear and looked Kisshu in the eyes, "Bye-bye, Brother. I hate that I can't make myself stop loving you."

And with that, Yuurei disappeared. The only evidence that she was ever there were the teardrops on the pavement.

* * *

**Hmmmm.... Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That: What do you do when you reach the end of a story? *coughreviewcough***


End file.
